Love of the Pets
by VampHibari
Summary: Animals are rare to keep for they can talk human, fight and train, and at some point turn into humanimals  At Namimori Vongola Pet Store; There is two main characters  pets . Tsuna and Kyouya. Tsuna is a brown rabbit and Kyouya is a black cat. 1827
1. Chapter 1

The Love of Pets Chapter 1…

Hi guys this is about 1827 but they are animals! Well so in human's eyes they look like animals but to animal's they look like human's to each other.

Character:

**Tsunayoshi Chaos** (Reborn's last name…btw it's not really Reborn's last name just in case you thought it was. I just like to say that his name is Chaos because it sounds cool.)**= is a brown rabbit**

**Kyouya Chavallone** (Dino's last name of course)** = a black cat.**

**Mukuro Spade **(Daemon's last name…wait is Daemon the last name or Spade? I never understood that part) **= a black bunny**

**Chrome Spade **(Daemon's last name) **= black bunny**

Well that's all for now…

Now let's start the story~

At the Namimori Vongola Pet Store…

It was a rowdy pet store. All the pets there were exotic and rare for the pet's are very rare to keep because they have gone through evolution. They can be taught to talk, to attack, turn into humanimals (human with animal ears or tail) at certain point and they also live like human age times. There are two specific pets that are the main stars in this. A little brown rabbit and a black cat. Their names are Tsunayoshi and Kyouya. One is very shy and is bullied by many others while Kyouya bites anyone to death if they bothered him. Kyouya's favorite times are when he gets to bully Tsuna and Tsuna's favorite time's were when he was left alone. But it seems it want possible anymore.

"Mou when will I have a quiet time by myself." Whined Tsuna.

"Herbivore if you want to have a quiet time then beat me" said Kyouya.

"B-B-Beat you! There's no way I can do that!" said Tsuna.

"Exactly so its useless thinking you will be freed from me" smirked Kyouya.

(For some reason the pet owner which is Fon doesn't keep his pets with their species but lets them roam around by themselves in the store of course. Not outside.)

Tsuna is now trying to hop away from Kyouya as fast as he can while Kyouya is running after Tsuna happily until…

Ding… Ding

At Vongola's Headquarter.

This day Reborn Chaos, who is 14 years old was going to buy a pet for his own with his student Dino Chavallone.

"Reborn are you gonna buy me anything I want!" asked Dino happily.

Reborn looked at him and said, "Maybe but you have Enzo too."

They drove to the Namimori Vongola Pet store…

They were in front of the door. They heard many animal noises inside. When they opened the door they were amazed. On the outside it was a small store but in the inside it looked like a zoo with different species getting along. Dino started running to find his perfect pet. Reborn just walked around and found a brown rabbit running for his life while getting chased by a black cat. He smirked and got in front of the rabbits way.

"Huh who is in front of me-HIEEE" Tsuna's tone changed when he saw an unknown person I'm front of him looking at him devilishly.

(But right now Tsuna can only speak animal language. Not human language so Reborn doesn't understand. Also Hibari knows both languages but doesn't like to get along with humans.

"Hmm…what is your name little one" asked Reborn as he picked up the rabbit.

"Tsuna" but of course Reborn doesn't understand.

Reborn stared at the rabbit and then felt something glaring at him. He looked and it was a black cat. Tsuna looked toward Kyouya on the verge of crying.

"K-Kyouya help me! W-Who i-is he? Help me" wailed Tsuna in animal language.

Kyouya, who snapped because the man made his pet, (Well he is an animal too…his toy? No that's a bit mean… I don't know) pounced on Reborn and Reborn hissed at the cat that pounced on him. Dino looked at Reborn and laughed at him then he looked at the rabbit that Reborn was holding. He took it from Reborn and kissed it on the little one's mouth.

Kyouya looked at the scene and he jumped on Dino and started scratching him to death and bit him and did many torturous things at him to death.

"AH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CAT!" yelled Dino. Reborn just smirked and took the rabbit back from Dino and said, "Since you touched what was going to be mine I dare you to keep that cat and tame it."

Dino looked at Reborn with disbelief. "R-Reborn please reconsider! I don't want something wild like-Agh!" before he could've continued he was scratched up by Hibari.

While Dino was busy and so was Kyouya, Reborn took Tsuna to the counter and rang a bell. Suddenly there was something flying toward there.

"Ni hao… Oh! Welcome Reborn, it's been a while, did you need something" smiled Fon

Reborn shoved Tsuna at Fon's face and said, "I want to buy this one"

First Fon was shocked then looked at Tsuna, "It seems you got a master now, huh Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna looked at Fon and shook his head in disagreement (By the way, Fon understands animal); "F-Fon-san this guy is evil! I know it! H-Help me!"

Fon smiled at Tsuna, "Its okay, he is a nice man Tsunayoshi. When you are with him, he will take good care of you"

Tsuna looked at Reborn and paled in his animal form. Reborn was smirking at him.

"Fon what is the rabbit saying" asked Reborn. Fon smiled and said, "He feel like you are an evil man"

Reborn looked at Tsuna with a bigger smirk and said, "You got that right little one"

Tsuna paled. Fon got Tsuna's document.

Name: Tsunayoshi (No last name until an animal gets a master)

D.O.B: 10/14/xxxx

Species: Brown Rabbit

Rank: Baby or a Newbie.

Ex. Masters: Unknown.

Likes: Peace and quiet. Likes to eat anything except bell-pepper.

Dislike: Rowdy places. Hates bell-peppers. Hates fights.

Signature of being a master: x_

Reborn signed it and suddenly a black collar was on Tsuna's neck. Not too loose but not too tight. On the collar it says "Property of Reborn Chaos".

Tsuna yelled, "What's this! Fon-san help me! Kyouya Help me!"

Kyouya heard his prey screaming for help and dashed to the counter. He saw a collar on what was his. He looked at Reborn and hissed.

"Hey Dino! Hurry up and get this cat already" yelled Reborn.

Dino tumbled down because he is clumsy and got to the counter and got Hibari's document.

Name: Kyouya

D.O.B: 05/05/xxxx

Species: Black Cat

Rank: Beginner (beginner is better than newbie)

Ex. Masters: unknown

Likes: peace. Fights. To eat hamburger steak or meat the most. Loves to tease Tsuna.

Dislike: vegetable.

Signature by master: x_

Dino signed the document and a collar appeared on Kyouya but Kyouya took it off.

"Ah! Why'd to take the collar off!" asked Dino. Kyouya glared at Dino and said, "I don't like it when I have a collar and I don't like you either" he said it in human language which surprised Dino and Reborn.

Reborn then smirked, "That's one thing that you don't need to teach him. Isn't that great Dino"

Dino smiled and grabbed Kyouya. Kyouya hissed but Dino didn't let go. Then next to Dino walked Reborn with Tsuna in his arms.

Tsuna and Kyouya talking in animal language…

"K-Kyouya where do you think they're taking us too" whimpered Tsuna.

"Herbivore don't shake like a herbivore"

"BUT I AM AN HERBIVORE!"

"Sigh we will end up at the same place I mean they are brothers are something." Said Kyouya but oh how he was wrong.

Reborn in his car drove and let Dino out to Dino's house.

"Huh? K-Kyouya! I thought you said it was okay!" panicked Tsuna.

Kyouya was also angry. He didn't know what was happening. He thought they were related but it seems his calculation was wrong.

What will happen? TO BE CONTINUED

Leave any comments in review or message and I shall answer them…


	2. Chapter 2

Love of the Pets Chapter 2

Hi guys like my cliff hangers and stuff? I love it when there is a cliff hanger it makes you excited doesn't it? Sigh I seriously feel pissed off and mad at the same time but I won't let it out. I feel like I need to go to a karaoke machine you know? Wish me some luck.

Anyways I am bored and I don't want to talk to myself sooooo I made a character conversation thingy… The first character to be presented is… TSUNA!

Tsuna comes running in and trips in the middle of the stage.

"Ow…Mou…Anyways H-Hello Minna!" smiled Tsuna with a bit of nervousness.

"Sigh I really wonder why I bought you"

"R-Reborn! That's mean!"

Reborn comes on stage and smacks Tsuna, "Thank you for the compliment" smirks Reborn.

"Cough Cough anyways guys I have a question for Reborn"

"What is it Dame-Vamp"

"I'M NOT A DAME! And why did you want to buy Tsuna anyways? Why not a cool pet like a lion. No offense Tsuna." Tsuna pouted when I said that. Reborn looked like he was thinking then his expression changed. It was a devious expression.

"I bought him because he seems a bit pitiful and looks dame like my student"

Enters Dino and Kyouya but Dino of course trips in the middle too and tumbles onto the stage.

"Ouch! Ugh… R-Reborn that was mean to speak about me like that" said Dino rubbing his poor head.

Reborn looked at his student then his pet and sighed, "Why do you guys act like you guys are related. Seriously I wonder now why I even took you as my student"

Dino and Tsuna looks at each other but Tsuna blushed thinking of the last chapter (Dino kissed Tsuna).

"Dame-Tsuna why are you blushing" asked Reborn.

"W-What I-I'm not blushing and R-Reborn when did you start calling me DAME!" yelled Tsuna.

"When I met you that's when" responded Reborn.

Kyouya and I were sitting down drinking tea.

"Hey Kyouya I have a question"

"What is it herbivore"

"How did you and Tsuna meet?"

Everyone stopped at stared at Kyouya for a respond.

Tsuna was blushing and Kyouya smirked, "We knew each other even at birth. But I got interested in bullying him when I was 5. (Right now Kyouya is 15 and Tsuna is 14. Dino is 17 and Reborn is 18) I saw him trying to get out of the pet store and he seemed so cautious but everyone knew that he was there trying to escape. He looked so pitiful so I tease him to make him at least better than pitiful."

Everyone went silent.

"Umm Kyouya did you even make sense"

"I don't care if I do or not. If I understand myself then that's all that's to it"

Everyone stared at Tsuna.

Then Reborn asked, "Wait if that happened then why is dame-Tsuna blushing?"

We all stared at Tsuna even more…

"T-That's because when that happened he started attacking me out of nowhere sexually"

We all stared at him and I broke the silence.

"W-Wait didn't Kyouya say that it was when he was 5?"

More staring at those two.

"I never said I was too young to know sexual things." Smirked Kyouya.

We all stood there dumbfounded.

Anyways let's go on to the story.

Continuing from before…

Reborn is now driving to his home with Tsuna.

Tsuna looks at Reborn frightened. He doesn't know what that scary man is gonna do. He might bowl him and eat him or bake or burn or anything and eat him! He tried to get out but the road seemed a bit dangerous since they were driving. Tsuna stood there near the door waiting for the car to stop.

Reborn was driving but also glancing at the rabbit that seemed like he was waiting for the car to stop to escape. Reborn smirked. How cute that little one is.

"Oii Tsuna. Even if I stop you won't be able to escape." Said Reborn. Tsuna looked at him and Reborn understood it was the how-did-you-know-I-was-gonna-do-that facial expression.

Tsuna panicked but stayed. He thought maybe if he stay as a good boy then Reborn won't eat him or do something bad to him.

Reborn just drove…

At Reborn's house…

Reborn put Tsuna on the bed and he went in for a shower…

Tsuna looked around to get familiar with the house. I mean he is gonna live his life there right? He went to the kitchen, the living room, and every little place even in a mouse hole. No one knows how he even fits in there when he is a rabbit.

After Reborn came out he couldn't find Tsuna. He searched places and places and finally he remembered the collar had a function of gps. He clicked the button and it led him to the kitchen sink. When he looked inside the sink, he saw Tsuna stuck in the sink hole. Reborn burst with chuckles. (It's not his thing to laugh out loud so he chuckled)

"You dame-Tsuna getting stuck inside a sink hole. You must be really dame?" chuckled Reborn.

Tsuna struggled to get unstuck in the sink hole and nothing worked so he just stared at Reborn. Reborn knew it was a help-me look but didn't help him but stare at him and finally said,

"Speak dame-Tsuna."

"I am speaking" said Tsuna in animal language.

"Speak in human language dame-Tsuna if I can't understand you then I can't help you"

Tsuna burst with anger and started making squeaky noises. Then the rabbit sighed and tried.

"I-I N-Ned (in purpose to say ned instead of need because Tsuna can't speak yet) h-hep (help)" said Tsuna shyly.

Reborn smirked and said "I can't hear you what did you say?"

"I-I N-NED H-HEP!" yelled Tsuna. Reborn wanted to laugh out loud pretty bad but only chuckled.

Reborn used soap and let him out but Tsuna was now sticky…

"Sigh Dame-Tsuna I just took a bath but now I need to give you a shower do you know how tired I am" said Reborn. Then Tsuna yelled some weird noises in response.

Reborn held on to Tsuna and went to the bath tub. Put on warm water and put Tsuna in there.

Reborn got some soap and started washing the little rabbit.

"H-Hey you human don't touch me-ah! Ah" Tsuna was complaining in his own language then Reborn touched him in his sensitive spots such as the nipple.

Reborn saw that Tsuna was going into heat (or is it Tsuna is in heat). He smirked and started rubbing the most places that the rabbit started moaning at. He was having so much fun but also he had a thought, "Am I into bestiality?"

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. There was Dino and a humanimal. Dino was smiling and said, "Oh! We're you guys taking a bath! Sorry! Kyouya let's get out-!" (By the way Dino didn't know Tsuna was in heat.)

Dino saw Kyouya angry. Very angry.

In Kyouya's eyes…

As the door opened I saw that man that took my Tsuna and Tsuna in heat from getting touched. I feel pissed off. I hate it that, that man was touching what's mine and I hate it that Tsuna went in heat because of that man.

He took out his tonfa and attacked that man and Reborn dodged but remember Tsuna isn't human so the water level might be too high and drown. He pushed the humanimal to Dino and checked the rabbit.

"Oii Dame-Tsuna!-!" he was worried but then he was shocked. Tsuna was paddling his feet while his paws gripped on the bath tub. It was the funniest scene to him. He this time burst into laughter. Dino widened his eyes. He has never seen Reborn laugh.

"Dame-Tsuna you are incredible" said Reborn while he was still dying from laughter. Kyouya just stared at Tsuna who seemed to be very much focused on paddling. He sighed and went to Tsunayoshi.

"Herbivore" said Kyouya calmly.

Tsuna didn't answer. He was still paddling.

"Oii Herbivore" said Kyouya this time a bit agitated.

Tsuna was still busy paddling.

Kyouya snapped. Then he smirked and said, "Herbivore pay attention or I will bite you to death"

Tsuna stopped paddling in shock then started to drown into Hibari picked him up. He coughed a bit and looked around. He saw Kyouya, that blond human, and the curly sideburn human. He looked at himself and blushed and covered himself. Reborn was still laughing and Dino was smiling. He looked at Kyouya who was staring at him.

"Oii Kyouya don't stare at me so much. I feel violated." Said Tsuna calmly trying to hide himself while, the humanimal cat was still holding him.

Kyouya snorted then let the rabbit down onto the ground and Tsuna hopped to the bed and got the bed wet. Then he went to a piece of paper and a pen and started writing words that were messy yet readable.

"Revenge for washing me in a weird way"

Then he hopped to the living room dried. Started watching TV with the remote below his feet to get some fun channels.

Kyouya then started chuckling and so was Dino. Reborn's laughter stopped and snapped. He went on the sofa next to the bunny and started to poke the ears.

Tsuna who was enjoying SpongeBob (LOL) started to get pissed off.

He went to Kyouya. Talked in animal language.

"Kyouya I don't like him."

"Hn" was Hibari's answer.

"Do you like yours?"

"He does everything for me"

"Lucky cat"

Hibari just smirked.

"Sigh I the mine I bet ill get raped one day"

Hibari's smirk disappeared. Instead there was a murderous aura that only Tsuna didn't feel. Hibari glared at Reborn.

Suddenly there was a phone call.

Reborn looked at his phone and his expression grimaced. Then he picked it up.

"Sigh hello?"

"Nufufu that's mean Reborn. Anyways I have good news"

"What is it? When you say it it's never good. Never good to me"

"Nufufu correct. I am in your bed room with my new pet rabbits. I heard you have a rabbit too so I came to play"

Reborn closed his phone and ran to his bed room. He face palmed his face and saw his so called "Friend" Daemon Spade.

"Nufufu where is your rabbit?"

"Daemon go back home."

"No my pets want to play" said Daemon and behind him came out two black rabbits. One was a female with an eye-patch as an accessory and the other was a male with mismatch eyes.

Tsuna came into the room and saw the two rabbits then tugged his master's pants. Reborn looked at Tsuna then sighed and nodded. Tsuna went on the bed where the rabbits are and chatted with them.

"Hello." Said Tsuna.

"Kufufu Hello" said the mismatch eyed boy.

"H-Hello." Said the eye patched girl.

"My name is Tsunayoshi…Chaos. What's yours?"

"Oya? Hello Tsunayoshi and our names are Mukuro Spade and Chrome Spade."

Chrome nodded and went to Tsuna and gave him a kiss.

BAM!

Everyone looked and it was the black cat.

"Tsunayoshi who is she?"

Tsuna looked at Chrome and hugged her.

"My new friend"

Kyouya never liked it when Tsuna was getting friendly with others except Fon.

He went to Tsuna and took him and ran out the window. Chrome was just staring at the window and Mukuro smirked. It seems he has found something to tease. Reborn face palmed himself even more and Dino panicked. Daemon was enjoying the show.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Love of the Pets Chapter 3

"Hi guys! Oh my cookies! I like broke my foot and I can't move it at all… Boohoo me. I tripped myself… It hurts a lot as if Kyouya is hitting me with his tonfas (In real khr)."

"Dame-Vamp you are a dame" said Reborn as he walks into the stage.

"I am not! I am just…CLUMSY! Yea clumsy"

"Psh…sure sure"

"Don't worry that happens to me a lot t-too" said Tsuna as he came tumbling down from tripping on his own foot.

Reborn looked at us and sighed, "You both are so dame"

"I AM NOT USELESS! I WRITE THESE MASTERPIECES ALL IN ONE OR TWO NIGHTS!"

Reborn raised his eyebrows, "oh? I can write it in an hour."

"Ha! I'd love to see you try! Curly sideburn freak!"

Reborn snaps and takes his gun out.

"O-Oh my cookies what have I done…"

"Oh Dame-Vamp you better run before this goes boom into your head."

"HIEEE! TSUNA HELP ME-!"

There was a note where Tsuna was standing.

"Sorry, I am unavailable to help you from anything strong such as Reborn or Kyouya. Bye"

"DAMMIT HE RAN! SO AM I PEACE OUT!"

I ran to the door but there was Kyouya in front of me blocking my way.

"K-Kyouya why are you where… Anyways I need to save myself move"

"Herbivore I don't take orders"

"PLEASE"

"… Sigh what did you do this time"

"WHAT! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME MAKING TROUBLE! (cough cough lies cough cough) I just called Reborn a curly sideburn freak"

Kyouya was as usual. Very stoic but suddenly he burst into chuckles.

That time Reborn was near me and I ran passed Kyouya while he chuckled his ass off.

I ran and ran and I saw Dino so I pushed him toward Reborn but Reborn stepped on him (SORRY DINO) and ran for me.

Then I saw a poster of Reborn and threw those at him but he grabbed them all and put it in a magical place where only god knows where.

Then I started yelling, "IM SORRY REBORN PLEASE STOP CHASING ME"

Reborn smirked, "No. I am gonna get you and burn you alive"

"HIEE I-I'll do anything so please stop"

"Will you die?"

"NO! I MEAN SOMETHING I CAN DO IN THE STORY!"

"I want Tsunayoshi to become human. I bet the fans want to see the adorable humanimal rabbit." 

"OKAY OKAY HE WILL THEN SO STOP CHASING ME"

"No"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW"

"Tsunayoshi"

We ran all around the world and I found Tsuna hanging out at an arcade. I grabbed him and ran to the stage. So did Reborn then I threw Tsuna to Reborn which he nicely caught.

"T-There now Stop…ugh…" I fainted so Tsuna will continue on behalf of me.

"What! T-that's not fair Undying sensei!" whined Tsuna.

Then a note poof'd to Tsuna.

"You left me so I left you with them. Good Luck"

Tsuna looked at the crowd. Reborn and Hibari were both smirking…

He mentally cussed in his mind.

"Ummm… okay then let's see there is a review question.

Final Syai Lunar Generation  
>1333756250 . chapter 2<p>

0.0 bunnies don't have nipples XD. Ok ok so let me get this straight here. Tsuna is an animal bunny to humans while to animals he is in a small human form. Hibari is already a human sized humanimal but Tsuna is still a bunny. When reborn was being weird in the tub XD Tsuna was in a rabbit form but when Hibari got there he saw Tsuna in his small human form getting felt up by reborn XD ok I think that's it. Just checking. And when Hibari took Tsuna he was in human animal form? Or just AnimAl form? a bi confusing with grammar but understandable.

Keep up the good work and can't wait to see how the plot will develop!

"Just to make everyone sure. When Kyouya grabbed Tsuna he was human but to others it looked like Kyouya was holding a rabbit. To Tsuna he sees himself as a human so technically Tsuna has nipples. Also in the story there is a keyword: where it is sensitive. Reborn didn't know rabbits have nipples or such. He just did it by how Tsuna reacts to his touch. From Undying sensei" said Tsuna as he blushed.

"Dame-Tsuna I know all about rabbits"

Tsuna, Kyouya, and Dino (Lol he is still fine even though Reborn stepped on him) looked at Reborn with disbelief.

"Sigh I had many rabbits when I was younger but they all died for some reason."

Tsuna paled and muttered silently, "Why do I have such a cruel person as my master"

"Dame-Tsuna thanks for the compliment" smirked Reborn.

Kyouya glared at Reborn and Dino was just smiling retardedly at Tsuna.

Suddenly…

"Nufufu it seems like there is a party here"

Reborn sighed harder.

"HIEEEEEEE" yelled Tsuna and everyone looked. There was Mukuro behind him.

"Kufufu were you that scared?"

"YES!"

"H-Hello Tsuna-kun" said Chrome.

"Hello Chrome-san" smiled Tsuna. Kyouya didn't like it but since it's a girl he can do nothing about it… He looked and Mukuro and smirked. Mukuro can make it up for his sister.

Tsuna felt a chill and so did Mukuro they both looked at Kyouya instantly and saw him smirking.

Daemon, Mukuro, and Chrome disappeared into mist. Tsuna sighed.

"Let's start the story"

Where Kyouya took Tsuna was the pet store they were from. They rang the bell and Fon again flew to there out of nowhere.

"Oh my. Isn't it Tsuna and Kyouya? Why are you all here? It's only been about an hour or so and you already got kicked out?"

"Sure herbivore just cancel the contract now" hissed Kyouya.

"K-Kyouya that's not nice" whimpered Tsuna.

Kyouya glared at Tsuna then turned into animal form and ran into the way end of the zoo-I mean pet store.

Suddenly…

"So this is where you went Dame-Tsuna."

Kyouya and Tsuna looked and it was Reborn. Kyouya went in front of Reborn and hissed at him.

"Oh? Kyouya you are a possessive one aren't you." Smirked Reborn even though Kyouya hissed at him he grabbed Tsuna and Kyouya by the back of the neck (You know…where when a mother or older cat or dog bites them lightly on the back of the neck slightly carrying the pup or kitten).

"Oii carnivore let me go!" hissed Kyouya in human language. Tsuna was just surprised that Kyouya called someone else other than himself a carnivore.

"No. Unless your master lets you go you are not free" stated Reborn quite harshly.

Suddenly a huge purple flame grew on Kyouya's paws which Kyouya hit Reborn and burned him.

"Damn you cat" hissed Reborn.

Kyouya picked up Tsuna from the neck like what Reborn did and ran. He felt like he had more power with the flames.

Kyouya went on top of a tree and let Tsuna go.

"K-Kyouya we should go back. W-What if we g-get in t-trouble." Whined the rabbit.

Kyouya ripped his collar off then Tsuna's.

"Herbivore it is better like this."

Tsuna sighed. Kyouya was always hard to deal with. Though it's not like he can do anything about it. It's not his fault for making friends. Tsuna had a resolution (1827). His eye color changed from honey brown to amber orange. Kyouya stared at the rabbit.

"Kyouya we should go back" said the calm rabbit.

"No"

"Kyouya are you worried I might leave you" asked Tsuna.

Kyouya didn't answer. He didn't want to admit it. He never liked it when Tsuna was friendly with others and he only thinks that because Tsuna is his possession.

"Kyouya answer me or I will leave you" said Tsuna as he turned around the jump off the tree but Kyouya grabbed him harshly and pulled him toward Kyouya.

"Yes and No."

Tsuna stared at Kyouya with disbelief. It's not even a maybe but a yes AND a no?

"Kyouya even if I make friends you will always be my special friend."

Kyouya stood there with a stoic expression but if you squint your eyes really hard you could see a faint blush on Kyouya.

"Now Kyouya lets go back. They will worry. Especially your owner. He seems a bit of a worrywart."

Kyouya nodded.

They went back to the house (Kyouya is good with directions)…

Reborn was in front of the door and saw Tsuna. How he changed and grabbed Tsuna and said, "Congratulations Dame-Tsuna it seems you got your resolve."

Tsuna (with his eyes turned back into the innocent on) nodded in his animal form of course.

Suddenly poof…orange and purple smoke filled the place

Reborn let go of the animal that was on his hands because suddenly it felt a bit more weighted. After the smoke was gone he was surprised. Tsuna was in his humanimal form but… nude…

Kyouya was also nude but since his body is hot it didn't matter. Tsuna had a feminine body good enough to ravish.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at himself and it seems he saw himself naked unlike when he was in his animal form he had clothes (fur) on. He tried to cover himself and ran into the bed room and covered himself in the bed sheets.

Kyouya hissed at the people who were staring at his possession. Dino came in and gave Kyouya his clothes. It was a plain black t-shirt with purple lettering of 18 and a black skinny jean. They all headed to the bedroom where Tsuna was inside. Kyouya walked to the bed that Tsuna was inside.

"Oii herbivore come out."

"No! I-I need clothes… I am not gonna run around naked Kyouya!"

Kyouya sighed. Reborn pushed Kyouya and other's out of the room and locked the door. Kyouya was banging on the door. Dino just sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Huh? Kyouya you still there?" asked Tsuna in animal language and poke his head out and found Reborn staring at him.

"HIEE! ITS YOU! yelled Tsuna in animal language (but in human form). To reborn it was like a foreign language. He sweared he need to teach himself a new language now.

"Oii here Dame-Tsuna clothes."

The clothes were all shortened because it was Reborn's. Reborn was way taller than Tsuna. The under garment seemed like Reborn's old one, the jean was now a short shorts, and the t-shirt not shortened and was like a long shirt. Tsuna took the clothes and started wearing it inside the blanket. A few minute later he came out. The jean was literally hugging Tsuna's cute small ass and his tail was out from a hole that seemed to be cut by Reborn. The t-shirt was too big. One of the shoulder part ran down to his arm nearly showing his nipple and the shirt went down to Tsuna's thigh length. Reborn really thought that it was very nice of him to pick such a cute rabbit and so amusing too. He opened the door showing a very pissed off humanimal cat.

"Carnivore how dare you-!" Kyouya stopped talking as soon as he saw Tsuna. Tsuna looked very ravishable and feminine. Kyouya felt himself heating. Reborn noticed what was happening so put Tsuna in the bedroom and locked the door. Tsuna was left to wonder why Reborn did that and Kyouya hissed at Reborn for doing that.

"Oii think you cat. You are a cat and he is a rabbit. You guys can't mate.-!" Reborn was interrupted by Dino who was looking at a book about humanimals.

"Animals who are able to turn into humans are able to mate and the DNA of the animal will follow up with the stronger DNA (so what that means is if Tsuna and Kyouya mated. If Tsuna's DNA was stronger. The babies will be bunnies but if Kyouya is stronger then it will be kittens)"

Reborn shot his student with a sleeping dart or something and Dino fainted. Kyouya then smirked at Reborn, "I guess he proved you wrong carnivore"

"Anyways unless you get my permission I will not let anyone or any animal mate with what is mine" stated Reborn harshly then suddenly they heard a scream.

A Tsuna scream…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
